HAPPY BIRTHDAY
by cortez30
Summary: its kennys birthday and the 3 boys have something special planed for him...stenny kyman K2 and kenman this is for EbbyGothic but anyone can read


HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**A oneshot dedicated to Ebbygothic **

I don't own south park

rated K for the kiddies...SIKE haha its rated M wish there was an A rating cause this is pure adulterated sex thats it sex

**WARNING KINKY LEMON AHEAD ONLY READ IF YOU ARE SUPER HORNY...and are a girl who likes yaoi (god help me) **

You have been warned

We begin our story with 4 boys who are just now graduating high school and have had a bit of a rough patch in 10 through 12th grade they all came out as being gay the Jew kyle discovered that he loved his bitter rival Eric cartman after being saved by a bunch of bullies...and a confused crab person. Stan broke up with Wendy cause he discovered he was gay but everything worked out cause she was gay as well for her best friend bebe Stevens. Then there is kenny the black sheep of the group the boy who is immortal the boy who also shares a birthday during the big graduation party the boy...who is dating stan marsh cause he loves the taste.

We cut to the party everyone showed up butters Clyde Craig tweek the girls all drinking and having fun. The guys are all cracking jokes red is butt naked after a game of strip poker bebe and Wendy are making out on the couch cause there both drunk and don't care. I'm sure your wondering where our 4 boys are...well we are just now getting to that part.

"Happy birthday kenny I hope you are comfortable cause your stuck there" said kyle. "Yeah kinny you chained up real good and we have been planning this orgy for 2 weeks so yeah stay calm" said cartman. "Here are the rules we all take turns on you each with a different style you might get uncomfortable so the safe word is goat if you say it we will take 5 any questions" asked stan. "Yeah why am I still dressed come one rip my cloths off already" said kenny

Stan then took a knife and cut off Kenny's pants and boxers and saw Kenny's erected cock oh how he wanted to shove it in his mouth bit unfortinatly he had to wait his turn cause Kyle was first. "Ok Kenny I am hungry so I got some chocolate sauce and whipped cream but I know your hungry too so I will put some on me...and no Cartman you have too wait your turn ok...you can eat me up after you do Kenny" said kyle the Jew. Kyle then smothered Kenny with chocolate and whipped cream he also added a cherry on top of the penis head then he removed his cloths poor kyle was cursed with the smallest penis of the group even cartman caught up and grew an amazing 5 inched kyle had 3 inches but he perfered to be fucked then to fuck. Kyle started with Kenny's chest stan won't allow anyone but him to kiss Kenny which they understood. Kyle then went to Kenny's belly he made Kenny laugh which kyle punished him by smacking his belly. "Don't laugh kenny" said kyle. "Yes master" said kenny. "Oh baby I love being called master you get a free kiss from my penis" said kyle. Kyle then climbed and kenny licked kyles penis and kyle went back to work on kenny he then bite the head of Kenny's dick and licked the cherry on top he sucked on kenny till he jizzed all over kyles face. "Oh kenny you are naughty now cartman has too punish you" said kyle

Cartman then got out his paddle and flipped the bed over reveling a hole showing Kenny's ass he then paddled kenny 19 times one for each age that went past. Then cartman grabbed a whip and gave him 19 lashes on his ass. "YOU LIKE JIZZING ON MY JEW" yelled cartman. "YES CARTMAN I HAVE BEEN NAUGHTY PUNISH ME I THINK KYLE LIKES MY JIZZ MORE" yelled kenny. Cartman then removed his cloths and stuck his penis in Kenny's ass pounding it so hard it was bleeding. "OH FUCK ME HARD GOD DAMN IT" yelled kenny. Cartman then stopped and poured hot candle wax on Kenny's chest then gave kenny a big Nicky on Kenny's dick. "Ok cartman I think he had enough...now get over hear my ass needs a pounding" said kyle. Cartman then smacked kykes face and threw him against the wall put his dick in Kyle's ass and started pounding it hard. "Kyle what are you" asked cartman. "I am a dirty Jew that's needs to be punished" said kyle. "Yeah that's right you are my bitch my Jew and I love you but sometimes love hurts" said Cartman.

It was finally stans turn but instead of being rough and doing stuff too Kenny's ass...he uncuffed him. "What's wrong stan don't you want a ride on the Kenny's train? "Asked kenny. Stan then planted his lips onto Kenny's and whispered in his ear. "No I forgot my ticket but stan marsh express is loading" said stan. Kenny smiled and undressed stan removing his shirt and jacket taking off his pants and rubbing his boxers feeling his erected penis he then took off the boxers and licked stans balls. "I love you stan" said kenny. Kenny then threw stan on the bed and bended him over he then lubbed his penis and slowly entered stans anus. "Its going to hurt trust me the first time always does" said kenny.

"I don't care I want you...my future husband" said stan. Kenny then remembered the proposal at prom the faces he got the envy from some of the girls and the hate from the guys that 2 queers were getting married but then the tears from Wendy and bebe abd the cheers from cartman and kyle he knew he was going to be with stan forever. "Ok kenny I'm ready" said stan. Kenny then fully put his penis in Stans asshole Stan grabbing the bed the pain was intense but he didn't care he loved kenny but eventually he couldn't take it. "Goat" said stan. Kenny stopped and stan looked away. "You must think I am weak" said stan. " no it wasnyour first time trust me it gets better...now fuck me" said kenny

The rest of the night was full of hot sweaty man on man sexual act the heat from there bodies could melt Antarctica...then well someone entered the room

"Oh hamburgers i am sorry" said butters.

The end

I hope you have an awesome birthday Gothic I'm sorry if this isn't the best one shot cause I am not that good at smut even though almost ever story I write has it I need advice on good smut

P.S I know someone like stenny


End file.
